Hono'o no Inu
by Reijou
Summary: [Yaoi][RoyEd][Hagane no Neko sequel] Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed’s life. There’s something familiar about it, though...[COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Hono'o no Inu**

**I dunno if that's the right title. . . Let me know, and I'll change it. . .**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Back round for chapter: **Would it be strange if I was using a really neat fan art pic of Riku from Kingdom Hearts?

**Prologue**

"Sir, you know you should finish the paperwork," Riza said walking into Roy's office with another stack.

"Heehee yeah!" Hughes peeked into the room, with a very suspicious look. "you DO want to get home on time for once, to your dear, sweet Edo-ku. . ." he was cut off when his face met a the cover of a hard-back book.

"Shove it," Roy growled.

"Aww. . . Roy, no need to hide it! We'll still love you! I still d. . ." the other man stopped when he watched the raven haired man slowly bring up a gloved hand, in the position to snap.

". . .shutting up now. . ." the happy officer exited the room. Roy snickered to himself when the gloved hand he brought up didn't have a transmutation circle on it.

"You're so evil, Sir."

"I know."

"By the way, where is Edward-kun?" Riza asked.

"At Central Library, where he usually is," Roy answered, sighing to himself. He wondered if it were possible for people to go blind if they read, oh, so many books.

Besides that, the Colonel continued to do paperwork. At his own usual pace. What he really had on his mind was what there was going to be for dinner. He hoped Rei was going to make that curry again.

'Curry. . . Mmmm. . .' Roy added in thought. He wiped some drool off his mouth, hoping no one noticed, and luckily, no one did. Then he remembered something.

The man wondered if he was going to have Ed for dessert, like last week. Being the sick, perverted man he was, he started to daydream. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a soft 'ahem' from Riza, when she noticed the paperwork wasn't getting done.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh, Edo-Kun," Rei smiled, once the Fullmetal Alchemist walked into the house. "back from the research?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Ed scratched the back of his head. "Do we have anything good to eat?"

"Well, I was just going to go out to buy some groceries," the young Mustang said. "do you want to come?"

"Sure."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Roy didn't pay much attention to his headaches and constant fevers until now. It was really getting to him. He always thought they would pass and that would be the end, but they just kept coming.

"Lieutenant, I'm done for the day." the man said, standing up.

"See you tomorrow, Sir. . ." Riza grumbled, thinking that it was just a way to get away from the paperwork.

Roy stumbled around by the building, glad that no one was there to watch him walk around like a drunk. He felt very sick, his headache worsened, and something was telling him that his lunch was ready to be vomited out any second. The man sat on the ground for a second, hoping that it would make the uneasiness fade away, but it didn't help.

For a second, he felt that his head was split in two, before he passed out, right there.

_Few minutes later. . ._

Roy groaned, and opened his eyes. The world seemed a bit. . .larder than normal. It was strange. He could smell better, his teeth felt sharp, and his hands felt unbelievably furry. . .

He looked down, and tried to shriek, but let out a howl.

_-gasp- _he thought. He found himself walking on all fours, and could clearly see his nose. . . Erm. . . Snout.

"_I. . .. I'm a dog!"_

_Oooooooh. . . . What will Edo-kun do?.! Will he recognize his lover? Review and you'll find out!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**WARNING**- LOTS and LOTS of PERVINESS in this chappy!

**Back round for chapter: **Roy in casual clothing. . . -does the little cat purr thing-

**Chapter One**

Roy sat there screaming in his mind for a while. He panicked, wondering what he should be doing right now. Then he figured it out! He could go find Ed! But would Ed recognise him? Well. . . Of course! Love conquers all obstacles!

'_I hope. . .' _the dog added in his mind. He looked up, seeing two familiar figures walking from a grocery store near by.

'_Oh, THANK GOD! IT'S ED AND SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW! Oh wait. . . That's Rei. . ."_

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Say. . . Why is that dog following us?" Ed asked, looking over his shoulder. Rei blinked, and saw the dog as well.

"Maybe it's a stray?" Ed stopped walking, and moved over to the dog, leaning down over it.

"You must be alone, little guy," he cooed.

'_Well, I was, until you came back into my life a few seconds ago, my love!'_ Roy practically cried. He barked a few times.

"I wonder if Roy'll let a dog into the house. . ." the blond scratched his chin.

'_You have my permission! TAKE ME HOME! PLEEEAAASE!'_ the mutt thought.

"Then again. . . He might want to keep you in the office. . ."

'_With Hawkeye's pistol? NO!'_' Roy had to keep himself from biting the human. Rei noticed something was a bit strange, and smirked. (remember his able to hear what Nii-San's thinking ability?)

"Ed, let's take him home. Roy loves dogs, remember?" he winked at the dog, who nearly got teary eyed.

'_THANK YOU, REI! I'M FOREVER IN YOU'RE DEBT!'_ Roy barked several times and wagged his little tail (everyone say 'awwww')

Roy's tail wagged even more when he got a ride home in his lover's arms.

'_Damn it.'_ the dog thought. _'how come he doesn't hold me this softly when we're in bed!'_ after a few seconds he wanted to shoot himself. _'well, duh, Roy, you know you're the DOG in bed, but not literally! You're not as small and weak and helpless. . .' _something struck his mind. _'what happened to my clothes?'_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Nii-San! What a cute little puppy!" Al squealed when Ed walked into the door.

'_I am not a puppy!'_ Roy snapped in his head. _'I am a grown man! Wait, a puppy in dog years?'_

"Did Roy come home yet?" the blond asked, and the armor shook his head.

"He was supposed to be home an hour ago."

'_Helloooo! I'm right here!'_

"I'll call the office and see if they saw him," Rei said, walking over to the phone. "you two go upstairs and fix the dog's bed."

"Okay," the Elric brothers said, and up they went, along with the Roy dog.

Rei waited until they shut the door, and then picked up the receiver and dialed. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hawkeye."

"Ah, Miss Riza, this is Rei," the young Mustang said cheerfully.

"Oh, good evening, Rei!" Riza said. "why are you calling so late in the afternoon?"

"My brother seems a bit. . . Sick, and isn't feeling very well." Rei suddenly felt his _dark side_ coming on. He smirked. "he won't be coming back for a while."

"Oh." Riza answered with a blink. She glared at the stack of paperwork that was going to be due in a few days. "well, I hope he gets better soon." they both hung up, and after a while, Ed and Al came downstairs, with doggy Roy following.

"My brother is on a mission. He won't be back for a while," cheerful Rei said.

'_You sly dog, you. . .' _ Roy commented. Ed saw Ed sigh.

"Why didn't he just call me sooner?"

"They said it was urgent." the young Mustang walked into the kitchen.

"Well, at least he isn't out drinking and screwing women." Ed transmuted his arm into a blade. "I would have shoved SOMETHING ELSE up his ass and it ain't gonna be my. . ."

"Nii-San! Save it for the more MATURE ratings, please!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Behind them, doggy Roy quivered in fear, knowing now that it would be a great idea NOT to cheat on his lover for any reason.

_Short chappy! I need to make them longer! -smacks self on head- Anywho, like I warned at the beginning, this chappy has lots of perviness. So pervy, in fact, it's funny! Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**NOTE**: Later in the story, I will make doggy Roy do something heroic. Yep.

**Back round for chapter: **Fan art pic of Roy with a bird made of fire. . . Can't stop staring at it. . .

**Chapter Two**

Doggy Roy watched as Al came in with dog food, dog treats and what not. He blinked when there was also a leach and collar among them. Ed picked up the dog.

"Say, little fella, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ruff!" Roy barked. _'No! It's Roy! My name is Roy!'_

"Say, Rei, what kind of names does Roy like?" the alchemist turned to the younger Mustang.

"Names? Hm." Rei thought a bit. "I knew that he was fond of the name 'Seldon'."

"Seldon, huh?" Ed smiled at the dog. "we'll call you Seldon."

'_WHAT?.! NO! MY NAME IS ROY!_'' Roy screamed in his head. Then he remembered they couldn't here him even if he tried to speak human. Jeez. Life is so unfair.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Okay, Seldon!" Ed said, putting the collar around Roy's neck. "from now on, you're ours, I don't care if Roy wants to kick you out."

'_C'mon, Ed, why would I kick myself out of my own house?'_ the dog thought. He barked in reply.

"First off, we need to train you! I wonder if Hawkeye coul. . ." Ed blinked when he noticed the dog shiver.

"So. . . I guess that means you already know her. . ." the blond sighed. "let's see." then he grinned.

"I'll train you!"

"Ruff!"

"Sit." Ed commanded, pointing to Roy. The dog obeyed, sitting.

"Wow." the teen blinked. "lay." the dog laid on the ground. "this is so cool. I should train dogs to find me the Philosopher's Stone!"

'_Heh, I doubt it.'_ Roy snickered in his mind.

"Edo-Kun! Dinner's ready!" Rei called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Ed stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Doggy Roy followed after. A scent caught his nose.

'_Rei made curry again. . .'_ he thought. He saw his brother smirk evilly at him, as if he was laughing at him. Then Rei put on a smile.

"Sorry _Seldon_ but you can't have curry."

'_DAMN!'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Doggy Roy watched as his human lover brush his teeth in the bathroom. While that was happening, the dog admired the way the blond's hair was flung over his shoulder. It was so shiny. And pretty. So _pretty_ in fact, that it should be illegal.

'_I'm one lucky guy,'_ Roy imagined his human self laughing and dancing around in a field with a basket of flowers.

Ed finished brushing his teeth, and looked over to the dog.

"Ready to hit the hay?" he asked with a smile. Of course, the only thing Roy could say was 'ruff' so he barked.

"Let's go." they both headed to the bedroom. Roy was about to jump onto the bed when Ed stopped him.

"No you don't." the blond said. "you're supposed to sleep in your own bed on the floor." he pointed to a little doggy bed with a blanket and a small teddy bear. (Garfield, anyone?) "I don't think Roy would like it if he came home and found dog fur in his bed."

'_Damn you Roy!' _Roy cursed at himself. He lay in his bed, and watched Ed until it seemed he had fallen asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rei was having a fight with himself.

**You know you want to,** an evil voice in his head said.

'No, I don't.' Rei thought.

**You want him for your self every night. But you couldn't have him because you're brother had him in his arms. **The voice 'crossed it's arms.' **You can get him NOW, while you still have the chance.**

'My brother is a dog up there. I could never betray him anyway.' Rei growled.

**Fine. If you're not going to do it, I WILL.**

'Eh? No! Wait!'

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Roy watched as Ed turned over in bed, whispering his name, as if calling him. The dog wanted to jump onto the bed to comfort his lover, but he couldn't.

He saw the bedroom door open, and a figure walk in.

'_Rei?'_ he thought. He watched the younger Mustang walk closer to the bed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

In Ed's dream, he felt as if he was running. Running after someone. He heard himself yelling 'Roy! Roy!' but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up. The figure stopped, and turned around. The blond caught up, but before he could hug the older man, he transformed into a familiar dog.

"Seldon?" Ed asked, leaning down to it. The dog barked in response and wagged his tail, and there was a sudden flash of light.

Ed opened his eyes and noticed it was all just a dream. A familiar dark figure was standing beside the bed.

"Roy?" he asked. Evil Rei blinked, then smirked.

"Yes."

"Roy. . . I thought you were on a mission. . ." Ed said.

"I got sent back early."

"You're voice seems a bit. . . Higher. . ." the blond added.

"I just have a cold." Evil Rei coughed after that.

"Oh. . ." Ed was half asleep, and wondered if this was part of the dream, or reality. ". . .you must be tired."

"Actually, yes I am." the young Mustang said with a smirk, and lay on the bed.

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, REI?.!'_ Roy yelled in his mind, watching all that had happened. He couldn't believe Ed was confusing his own brother with himself.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good night?" Ed asked sleepily. Evil Rei smirked.

"Of course! How would I forget?" he turned around, to face the boy, then crawled on top of him. He got near his face, when Ed was wide awake and then noticed something wrong.

"You're not Roy." he said, shoving the guy off of him. "Roy DOES NOT smell like strawberries!"

'_Are you implying that I smell bad?'_ Roy asked in his mind. Evil Rei stood up, still smirking.

"He was right when he told me you only had eyes for your darling lover." he said with a smirk.

"Who's he?" Ed asked, now standing on the bed, arms transmuted into a blade. Evil Rei pointed at himself.

"He didn't want to betray his brother, so I decided to take the liberty in getting you for myself," he knew Roy was watching this happen, but he didn't care. It made everything better.

Evil Rei casually walked around the bed, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Here it is!" the young Mustang said, touching something on the bed, causing a great flash of light, and the bed sheets to transform into vines. The vines wrapped themselves around Ed's arms and legs, making him helpless.

Roy watched, wondering if he should bark for help. He was in much shock that Rei found his transmutation circle from. . . Ahem. . . Previous nights.

"Ed, I WILL have you for myself," Evil Rei said in a husky tone. Ed gasped. He tried moving his arms and legs, but the vines were too strong.

Now was the time to sound the alarm.

In a flash, Roy started barking all over the room. He ran out into the hallway and down the stairs, barking for Al.

Of course, Al couldn't sleep, so he was already heading up the stairs once the barking started. Evil Rei cursed, as the vines grew weak and transformed back into bed sheets. Ed used his human arm to punch the young Mustang, sending him flying into a wall.

"Sorry about that, but I had to." the blond apologized.

"What did. . . I just do?" Rei asked, rubbing the side of the face. Al came in, running to Ed.

"Are you okay, Nii-San?" the armor asked, and all the blond did was nod.

"What did I do?" Rei asked again, looking up at the older Elric. "tell me I didn't just do what I thought I did!" he went on his hands and knees and bowed, as if he were worshipping.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he yelled. Nobody noticed tears falling from his eyes except for doggy Roy. The dog walked over to the young Mustang, and licked the side of his face. Rei looked at it with wide eyes. He knew that the dog was Roy.

Doggy Roy let out a small whine, and then began to wag his tail.

'_I forgive you, Rei.'_ it seemed he was saying. Rei's mind was scrambled from the shock that he couldn't even tell if that was what he was thinking. Doggy Roy blinked, and licked the teen's hand.

"Thank you." Rei whispered to him. He looked up at Ed and Al.

"I'm sorry," he said, and walked out of the room.

_Well, at least this chapter wasn't short! Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**WARNING:** A few perverted thoughts by none other than doggy Roy. Heh heh.

**NOTE:** Oh, and if you don't remember, Rei can read Roy's mind. Like. . . A sibling connection or whatever. . .

Also, I know Roy doesn't think about how he changed. . . but he will think about it soon! (just not in this chapter, kukukuku)

And Rei's OOC. Because he drank coffee.

**Back round for chapter: **Wouldn't you like to know? -giggle giggle-

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Ed woke up, noticing something was missing. Something very important. Something so important, in fact, he'd thought he'd die without it.Then he remembered.

"Oh yeah. . ." he whispered, turning over in the bed, seeing the spot Roy had usually occupied was not occupied. The man had gone on a stupid mission.

Which made the Fullmetal one think. What kind of mission was it about? He began to worry.

What if the mission was about something very dangerous? Like a killer worse than Scar? What if Roy got hurt. . . Or worse. . . KILLED?

The blond heard something whine, and looked on the ground, and saw doggie Roy wagging his tail in complete kawaii-ness.

"You hungry, little fella?" Ed asked, smiling down at him.

"Ruff!" Roy barked. What was he really wanted to say was, 'Yeah, I'm hungry. If you don't feed me, I'll have to eat you. -insert lots of perverted imagery here-'

Ed swung off of the bed and out of the room. Doggy Roy followed, and they both went down the stairs.

'_BACON!' _Roy yelled in his mind, just like the dog in one of those other 'bacon' commercials.

"I smell bacon," Ed sniffed. They both walked into the kitchen, and saw Rei happily humming to himself at the stove. He saw Ed, and smiled.

"Good morning Edo-kun." he said, as if nothing were wrong.

"Yo." Ed took a seat at the table, while doggy Roy took a seat at his doggy bowl.

"Say. . ." the blond said, looking around. "where'd Al go?"

"He said he wanted to go get something. A present, I think." Rei continued to cook. There was a long bit of silence.

"Ed, about last night. . ." the younger Mustang finally said, even though he didn't want to talk about the subject at all. ". . .I really am sorry. I don't really remember much of what happened, but I apologize. . ."

"No problemo!" Ed grinned widely, showing off his sparkling white teeth. (and doggy Roy is thinking '_Yeah, they're white because of -censored-'_) "I understand that. You should know I still remember that condition I heard you had. You can't be blamed just because of that!" Rei blinked, and went on with his work.

"Thank you."

**&&&&&&&&**

After breakfast was when Al came in with a paper bag. Ed stopped rubbing doggy Roy's belly and looked up.

"What's that Al?" he asked.

'_Arg! Damn it, Ed! Come back here! I order you to rub my belly!'_

"Some dog toys I picked up at the Lieutenant's place." Al answered, handing the bag over to his older brother. "she had said that if we ever get a dog, she'd give these to us because these were just some extra things she had lying around."

"What about Black Hayate?" Ed asked.

"She said he had too much free time already."

"Oh." the elder Elric went through the bag, and set the toys on the floor. Doggy Roy looked at them all: a ball, one of those tuggy rope things, a few bears, another ball, a squeaky fire hydrant, and an unopened plastic jar of doggy treats.

"Let's go into the back and play!" Ed said to the black dog. "what do you say?"

'_Play? Play what?'_ Roy thought in his mind. "Ruff!"

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed grinned as he held one of the balls in his hand.

"Okay. I throw, and you fetch! How hard is that?" he asked. Doggy Roy just stared. "all right. . . Ready? Fetch!" the blond threw the ball. Doggy Roy just sat there, looking at the ball that had just landed on the ground. Ed sweat dropped.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it!" he commanded.

'_Ugh, you want me to put that thing in my mouth? I know I could've had something else. . .'_

"Nii-San!" Al called. "I thought you had to go and turn in some paper work to the office?"

"Oh, crap, I do!" Ed turned around, and raced for the door, with doggy Roy following afterwards.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

'_No, Ed! Don't leave me! I'll be all alone!' _Roy yelled in his little doggy head. He wanted to cry when he saw the boy walk towards HQ. The kid just didn't want him to tag along, just because he might get lost. Heh, yeah right. He knew the city like it was the back of his left hand. Yes, left hand because the right had the transmutation circle on it.

And Al had to go with him too, just to keep him from killing anyone. Life was so unfair.

"Hello, my dear brother." Rei said in a cheap bad guy voice, on purpose so the dog would pay attention to him. "I know what you did last night. . ."

'_D-did what?'_ the doggy blinked.

"You've been having naughty naughty dreams of Edo-kuun!" Rei sang, dancing around the room. "NAUGHTY! NAUGHT! NAUGHTY! AHAHAHAHA!"

'_Just shut up. . .' _Roy watched as his younger brother made a fool of himself. Rei stopped dancing and jumping around, and leaned down to the dog.

"So, what's it like being a cute, li'l doggy?"

'_Bad.' _Roy thought. _'wait. . .CUTE?'_

"Well, that's what Edo-kun told me before he left! He said. . ." Rei sis his best to make an antenna at the top of his head, "take care of cute li'l Seldon, okay?"

'_Whatever. . .'_

"Oooh!" Rei started dancing around the room again. "I can tell you're blushing! And you know what?"

'_What?' _

"I could tell what you've been thinking all morning, too!" the young Mustang stood, placed his hands on his hips, tilted his head back, and laughed Roy style.

'_You're crazy.'_

"Oh, am I? I can tell you are too!" Rei proceeded to dance around. "crazy for Edo-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

'_My God. . . Why didn't you make fun of me this much months ago?'_

"'Cause I would have been fried." the younger male grinned evilly, and then blinked when he saw doggy Roy bare his fangs.

"And. . . I completely forgot you could do that to. . ." Rei smiled, frozen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed walked into the office, and handed his report to Riza.

"Hello, Edo-kun." the woman greeted. The teen nodded, and then a question struck his mind.

"Say. . . What kind of mission is Mustang on?" he asked.

"Mission? What mission? I thought the Colonel was at home; sick?" Riza blinked.

"What?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"You mean. . . he's not?" the woman did the same as well.

"Hello, Everyone!" Hughes barged into the room, sparkling way brighter than Armstrong ever could. "anyone want to see my new, well-developed pictures of my darling Elicia?"

Riza and Edward looked at him.

"Where's Mustang?" they both asked in unison.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Ed snorted. It seems that the man probably wouldn't know where Roy was even if he wanted to. . .

'Seems like someone's got some explaining to do. . .' the blond thought.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed and Al walked out of headquarters.

"Nii-San, if Roy isn't sick, and he isn't on a mission. . . Then where is he?"

"Probably drunk and knocked up in a bar. . ." Ed snarled, clenching his fists in anger.

"How are you so sure about that? What if he was kidnapped and taken prisoner?"

"I highly doubt it. With the snapping ability that man has, he could have toasted them in no time at all."

They brothers walked up to the mansion, and heard someone laughing. Ed looked into the window, and saw Rei doing back flips, cart wheels, and anything else that had to do with gymnastics around the living room. He sweat dropped.

"What the hell is he doing?" he asked. They walked into the house, and Rei stopped what he was doing in mid air, and landed on his back.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Messing around?" Rei answered, still laying on his back. The blond slapped his forehead with his hand, and sighed.

"I have a question to ask you." the teen said. The younger Mustang was now sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Upstairs, doggy Roy had escaped the wrath of his brother, who had, apparently, drunk too much caffeine that morning.

"Where's Roy?" Edward asked, crossing his arms.

"Roy?" Rei blinked.

"Do I hear and echo? YES! Roy!" Fullmetal glared. "it seems that he is not on a mission, and he is not sick. Now cough it up. WHERE is he?"

"You would like to know that badly, huh?" Rei smiled, as the younger teen nodded.

"He's. . ."

_I AM EVIIIIL! Review XD_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**WARNING:** Lots of perverted thoughts by none other than doggy Roy. Heh heh.

**Note: **Maybe I should raise the rating to M, so you'll all be happy with all of the limey thoughts Roy has. . .

For those of you who couldn't find my quiz on quizilla . com, my username is Chibi-Reina. lol, How typical of me XD

**Back round for chapter: **Roy in the Fullmetal movie. Rar.

**Chapter Four**

"Where's Roy?" Edward asked, crossing his arms.

"Roy?" Rei blinked.

"Do I hear and echo? YES! Roy!" Fullmetal glared. "it seems that he is not on a mission, and he is not sick. Now cough it up. WHERE is he?"

"You would like to know that badly, huh?" Rei smiled, as the younger teen nodded.

"He's. . ." the teen paused a bit.

"He's. . .?" Ed repeated. Then Rei covered his eyes with an arm, his other one had pointed towards the younger teen, and started crying.

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you! I shan't betray my dear, sweet brother!" the raven haired boy answered.

"Why not?" the blond was getting a tad bit angry.

"Because. . ." Rei sniffled.

"Because?"

Then the young Mustang jumped up, and threw an arm over Ed's shoulder. He leaned close to the teen's ear.

"Because he has a surprise for you." he whispered.

"A surprise?"

"Do I hear an echo?" Rei smiled. "YES! I surprise."

"What. . . Kind of surprise?" Al asked.

"I don't know," the Mustang answered. "he didn't tell me."

"My God." Ed placed a hand on his forehead. "why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because Roy told me not to tell you."

"Than why did you just tell me!.?"

"Because it seemed like you were going to beat me up."

"Wimp. . ."

"Not really."

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Roy was still hiding in the upstairs bedroom. He then thought it would be a good time to think about how he even changed into that form, even though he had time yesterday.

Now's the time to think. Why was he like this?

Maybe it was Ed's fault. Maybe that chimera DNA thing was contagious and he caught it.

Maybe it was that fever Roy had before Ed changed back?

Maybe it was just his love for dogs? He was so obsessed with them, he miraculously transformed into one himself? Hey. . .

He's just as obsessed with dogs as he is with Ed. Why didn't he transform into the little blond teen.

Oh, did he just call him little?

Just then, Ed walked into the room, sighing to himself.

"Oh, there you are, Seldon!" the teen greeted. He picked up doggy Roy, who barked happily. "I was looking for you! Did Rei take care of you all right?"

'_No, not really. . .'_ the dog answered in his thoughts. _'you should know, it's never smart to let him baby sit when he is high on caffeine. . .'_

Both Fullmetal and Flame Dog sweat dropped when they heard the younger Mustang laughing and singing as if he were a drunk. Then, when they weren't expecting it, there was a loud 'crash' and a scream (Rei).

Ed and doggy Roy raced downstairs, seeing dust and smoke, a coughing Rei, and a shocked Al. Out of the rubble of what was once the door, a young woman appeared from it.

"R-R-Rin!" Rei managed to say. The girl had dark hair, almost like the Mustang brothers, but a lighter shade, brown eyes, and. . . You can make up what she's wearing.

The girl looked over to Ed.

"YOU must be THE Edward Elric!" she said, pointing at the teen.

"Yeah. . . Why?" the blond asked with a confused expression. The woman ran over to Rei, and flung an arm over his shoulder. She looked around.

"Hah? Where's Rick?"

"That's Roy. . ." the young Mustang sweat dropped.

"Whatever." the girl grinned, as Rei sighed.

"Ed. . . Meet our cousin, Rin."

'_DAMN IT! She's stalking me!'_ Roy yelled in his thoughts.

_Short. . . Chappy. . . Yeah, I don't intend to keep Rin around for long. I'm gonna make her leave in the next chapter, so you don't have to worry about an more OC characters. Review pwease!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I dun own Dora the Explorer. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**WARNING: **Chapter may contain spoilers for episode 15. . . I think. . . Yeah, episode 15.

**Back round for chapter: **Alphonse in movie. He's so cute! XD

**Note: **_-gasp- I forgot Al in this chapter! -starts crying- Oh well, just pretend he's out somewhere. . . -bangs head against the wall- I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT HIM!_

_And isn't it surprising that every Mustang family name I come up with starts with 'R'? XD_

**Chapter Five**

"YOU must be THE Edward Elric!" she said, pointing at the teen.

"Yeah. . . Why?" the blond asked with a confused expression. The woman ran over to Rei, and flung an arm over his shoulder. She looked around.

"Hah? Where's Rick?"

"That's Roy. . ." the young Mustang sweat dropped.

"Whatever." the girl grinned, as Rei sighed.

"Ed. . . Meet our cousin, Rin."

'_DAMN IT! She's stalking me!'_ Roy yelled in his thoughts.

"Wow. . ." Ed snorted. "your relatives multiply faster than rabbits!"

'_Speaking of rabbits. . .'_ Roy imagined his human self smirking and thinking up several naughty thoughts. . .

"So. . ." Rin blinked, and asked her question again. "where's Rick?"

"It's ROY." Rei hung his head.

"Same thing." the woman then pulled the younger Mustang into a hug, nearly suffocating him. "I WANT TO GIVE HIM LOTS OF LOVE! WHERE'S MY DARLING SWEET COUSIN!.?.!"

'_THANK GOD I'M A DOG!'_ Roy cheered in his mind, not worrying over the fact that his own brother was going to die in a few seconds. Rin stopped hugging Rei, and looked over to Ed, who watched the scene with a confused look on his face.

"I thought you were cousins? Why would you act that way if you're related?" the blond scratched the back of his head.

"Oh!" Rin placed a hand over her mouth, looking surprised. "this. . ." she continued to hug Rei, who let out a short squeak, and turned blue. ". . .is how we Mustang cousins act towards each other! I pretty much like it, because I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!" she snuggled the teen.

"Is that so?" Ed nodded with his mouth open. . .

Then Rin saw him. Doggy Roy.

"Oh my. . . Since when did Rick have a dog!.?"

"THAT'S ROY!" Ed and Rei yelled. The woman walked over to doggy Roy, who invisibly started to sweat in fear, even though he wasn't supposed to have sweat glands, for he was a dog, not a human.

"YOU'RE SO CUUUUUTE!" Rin spread her arms out wide, ready to hug the dog to death, when Fullmetal quickly picked him up.

"O-KAY! Let's go chat over in the kitchen, shall we?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

So everything got settled down, and Edward, Rei, and Rin sat at the table in the kitchen. Doggy Roy ate in his doggy dish, being the cutest thing on earth he could be since Neko Edward.

"Seldon, huh?" Rin stared at the canine. "Rick always liked that name."

'I'm not going to even try anymore. . .' Rei thought, mentally crying. Roy finished eating his dog food, and looked up, accidentally catching a glimpse up his cousin's skirt.

'_NO! BAD ROY! BAD UNFAITHFUL ROY!'_ he cursed at himself. Then he stopped. _'since when did Rin like Dora the Explorer?' _then he cursed at himself again. _'BAD ROY! STOP THINKING UNDIES!'_

"Say, don't take this personally, but how old are you?" Edward asked. "you seem to act a lot younger than you look. . . Kind of. . ."

"Me?" Rin pointed at herself and then blushed. "most people think I'm eighteen or nineteen. . . But I'm really thirty-seven."

"WHOA!" the blond, Rei, and Roy all said at the same time. Well, not really Roy, he just let out a dog gasp.

"Ah, the curse of being so beautiful!" the woman said, placing a hand on her cheek, still blushing, and looking out into space, sparkling so much it could beat Armstrong's sparkles any day.

Rin looked over to the shocked Rei.

"What, you didn't know that?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A few minutes later, Rin begged Ed and Rei if she could take _Seldon _out for a walk. She begged so much, it nearly drove the two teens crazy, and they let her take him.

So, Ed and Rei were alone at the table, sipping tea.

"You know. . ." the Mustang said. ". . .there is a reason why she keeps calling him Rick. . ." the blond looked up with a questioned look.

"Why?"

Rei frowned a bit, and sipped his tea.

"She had a younger brother once. . ." when Ed heard the word 'once' he knew it was something bad. ". . . his name was Rick. He. . ." there was a long pause.

"He what?"

". . .he was in the Ishbal Rebellion. A State Alchemist, like Roy." Rei shook his tea cup a bit, letting the liquid splash at the sides a bit. Then he looked up at Ed. "you know about it, right? They were allowed the use of Philosopher's Stones."

Ed bit his lip.

"One of the alchemists. . . Basque Gran, I believe his name was. .. When he was using his Stone to turn into a cannon and shoot in every direction. . ." Rei started to stutter, and held his forehead, only looking at the table. Ed let out a light gasp, figuring that he knew what happened. He saw a few tears roll down the older boy's cheek.

"Rick. . . He was one of the closest friends Roy and I ever had. But for Rin. . ." Rei paused. He wiped a few tears away. ". . .it was very hard for her. And since my brother was almost exactly like him. . . She started to call him her own brother's name.

" '_This is how we Mustang cousins act towards each other' _my ass." Rei chuckled a bit. "that's all an act. She mostly acts that way towards Roy, as if he was her own Rick. . ." the Mustang looked out the window.

"On the day she found out about Rick. . . She didn't come out of her room for days. Some family members have told me they heard her sobbing, night and day, saying things like '_Don't go' _and _'Rick, don't leave me' _" Rei looked over to Ed, who had his head in his hands.

"Hard to believe, huh?" the boy said. "someone so strong can be hiding all of that."

Then the door opened, and Edward quickly wiped his teary eyes. Rin walked in, as happy as ever.

"I'm here!" she announced, letting doggy Roy into the house.

"Welcome back," Rei smiled. The woman saw Ed with slightly red eyes, and put on 'the pity face.'

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to the boy. "did something happen?"

"No," the dark haired teen answered. "he's just crying tears of joy."

"I wasn't asking you, **Rei**," Rin said, glaring and holding up a fist.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"I'm okay," Ed smiled. "don't worry." doggy Roy looked up at his lover with a 'worried look' on his. . . Face. He was curious about what happened.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sorry, but I can't stay any longer," Rin said with a smile. "I'll miss the train if I don't leave soon."

"Really?" Ed asked. "you can't stay for a few more minutes?" the woman shook her head. She looked over to the boy, and then smirked.

"You know, _Roy_ was right when he told me you were pretty hot. Too bad you're already taken." she then burst out laughing at Ed's sudden jaw-dropping expression. "well, gotta go. Tell Rick I said hi!" she left.

There was a lot of silence after that, and Roy noticed Rei scooting away from Ed. The dog looked up, and saw the blond with a dark expression on his face, eyes transformed into humongous gold stars, an evil grin, and his arm transmuted into a blade.

"He will definitely die. . ." Ed growled.

Ya know. . . It's not so bad being a dog! Maybe there was a chance Roy could stay that way forever! He he he?

_Yep. That's the end of chapter 5. Hoped ya like it! Yeah, I was thinking about making Rin sixteen, but then the little brother thing just wouldn't work. . . And besides, her being near her forties was more fun! _

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I dun own Dora the Explorer. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Note:** Just to let you know, I have a Yahoo! messenger, and MSN ID. Wanna talk to me? Both of my ID's are chibireina124. Yeah. Just wanted to say that. lol

**Back round for chapter: **Neko-Ed Neko-Ed Neko-Ed

**Chapter Six**

"Nii-San," Al asked in his metallic voice, eyeing the door in that he had thought he entered from.

"Yeah?" Ed asked walking in, and saw his brother looking over to the broken down door that had been destroyed from Rin's entry a few hours before.

"You know the Colonel's is going to get mad at you if this doesn't get fixed soon," the younger Elric shook his head sadly, hoping that Roy wouldn't torture his brother in the most brutal fashion.

"Don't worry," Ed clapped his hands together, and performed alchemy on the door, bringing it up to the door frame thing, and fixing it. "it's not like he can hurt me anyways." the blond imagined Roy closing in on him, then himself running towards the older man, pushing him into the ground, and making out with him hungrily.

Ed sighed happily at this thought, and giggled to himself, quickly glancing up at Al, and hoping that he didn't hear.

Luckily, the armor wasn't paying attention, and was really looking at doggy Roy, who lay asleep, curled up right in the middle of the living room floor. Rei sat on the couch, reading a book.

"Say, Nii-San, why was this door broken, anyway? Don't tell me you got in a fight with Rei, or someone broke in."

"Their cousin came for a visit," Ed answered, also thinking about that naughty thought he was thinking about a few seconds ago.

"Ah. . ."

"Where were you all this time?" the elder Elric asked. "I thought you had stayed when I walked upstairs?"

"Miss Riza asked me to speak to her on our way out, so I left a few minutes after we came into the house."

"What did she say?" Ed asked.

"Erm. . ."

_Very short Flashback_

"_. . .Don't tell Edward this."_

_End Very Short Flashback_

". . .nothing."

"C'mon, Al! What's so bad about it that I can't hear about?" Ed frowned, and put his hands on his hips, like a teenaged girlfriend would when she was having a fight with her boyfriend. Al kept silent.

"It's about Roy, isn't it?"

"Well. . . Kind of. . ."

"Don't tell me! He's cheating on me! That's it, isn't it!.?"

Doggy Roy woke up at the anger in Ed's voice, and upon hearing the 'he's cheating' part.

"No, Nii-San, it's not like that at all!" Al threw his hands up, trying to calm his brother down.

"Then what is it about?"

"Miss Riza. . . Told me not to tell you. . ." the armor answered. Ed let out a loud groan, and charged upstairs.

"I'm going to bed!"

"At three in the afternoon?" Rei asked, looking up from his book.

"I like to sleep early!"

'_Pfft. . . Yeah right.' _doggy Roy thought snickering.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed lay on the extremely large and comfy bed, staring at the ceiling. His arms were behind his head, and his face was full of boredom.

Though, even though he looked bored, he was mad at the fact that Al wouldn't tell him what Riza told him not to tell him.

And it was about Roy?

Ed was relieved that he was not cheating on him, but he was still curious. Maybe something had happened to Roy and the special present thing that Rei said he was doing?

Maybe he was captured by a bunch of people who hated him? Maybe. . .

'Arg. . . Damn. . ." Ed winced, getting a head ache from all the 'maybes'. He heard something small jump onto the bed, and the blond sat up. He saw _Seldon _laying on the bed by his legs.

"You really shouldn't lay there. . ." Ed said with a smile. The dog looked up at him, with those large black eyes.

Eyes that reminded him of. . .

"I'll make an exception this time." Fullmetal lay back down on the bed. He wondered where Roy was right now. . .

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Say, Rei-San. . . Do you know where the Taisa really is?" Al asked, sitting on the floor by the couch.

"No, why?" Rei turned the page on his book.

"Well. . . Miss Riza said that Roy had no intention of going anywhere that week. If he did, the paperwork would have been done."

"Uhh. . ." the younger Mustang paused. He didn't want to tell everyone that his brother was a dog. Something bad could happen.

"And the Taisa had been feeling sick these past few months, and no one knows why. . ." Al crossed his arms, nodding to himself, making small clanking noises with his armor.

"I-Is that so?" Rei asked.

"Are you hiding something from us, Rei?" the suit glanced over to the older teen, who had a big smile on his face, making it look like he was caught.

"If you tell me, maybe then I could tell Nii-San there's nothing to worry about, and I wouldn't be worried about the Taisa since Nii-San is, and if something happens to the Taisa, and I didn't know where he was, then I could be sad with Nii-San, too, and also. . ." Alphonse stopped talking, to see a very, very confused look on Rei's face.

"Just tell me where he is so I won't have to worry as much for Nii-San?"

"I. . . I can't. . ." the Mustang answered.

"Why?"

"Because. . . Then it would blow his cover, and things will be different. I like it the way it is right now."

"But. . ." the armor was about to speak, when Rei held up his hand.

"Please? Don't ask anything about that anymore. Okay?" he asked, with the same smile he's had since he was even born. Kind of. Al nodded, and sighed.

"Besides, you'll find out sooner or later where he has been all this time when he comes back." Rei went back to reading.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Doggy Roy watched as Ed turned over on the bed, taking a nap. He loved the peaceful look on his lover's face, so calm. He missed not actually being there as a human.

_Meanwhile, back at the barn. . . I mean, in Ed's dream_

_Ed found himself at the end of the dream he had before, on the first night of Roy's disappearance._

_Seldon sat before him, wagging his tail happily. Ed smiled down at him, and bent down to pick him up. The dog disappeared, and the blond blinked. He stood back up and scratched the back of his head. _

_Someone grabbed him from behind, into a soft embrace. Ed looked back, and saw it was Roy._

"_Missed me?" the colonel asked, with a smirk._

"_You Baka. . ." Ed grinned. ". . .I never knew I could be able to miss you as much before as I do now." he turned around, and hugged his lover back. "don't ever disappear like that again without telling me, promise?"_

"_Promise." Roy chuckled, and before he knew it, Ed found himself on a bed._

"_Roy. . ." he said, before the man began to plant kisses down his neck. _

_A few seconds later, they were completely unclothed, and Roy made his way down Ed's chest, stomach. . ._

_But then, something felt strange. Ed quickly jolted up, grasping a blanket and covering himself with it. Instead of Roy, he saw Rei in his place._

"_Oh, Edo-kun. . ." the young Mustang said with a dark smirk. The blond twitched as Rei approached him, and Ed quickly threw his hands over his head, shutting his eyes. After a few seconds, Ed felt something wet rubbing against his hands. He looked up, and saw Seldon, who barked in a playful manner._

_Confused, Ed picked up the dog, but sadly, it once again vanished. But in it's place, were hands. Ed looked along the hands to find blue military sleeves, then the jacket, and along the top of the jacket, someone's neck, and Roy's face. Before either of them could speak. . ._

_End Ed's dream_

. . .Ed's eyes jolted open, and he saw doggy Roy sleeping soundly beside him. He wondered what that dream meant. And if it meant anything, if Roy would be coming back soon.

The blond looked at the clock, and saw it was almost six o'clock. He had been asleep for almost 3 hours.

Ed jumped at the sound of a low growling, and noticed it was his own stomach. He stood up from the bed, careful not to wake the dog (who woke up anyway), and headed out the door.

A mouth-watering aura filled the boy's nose, as he stumbled like a drunkard down the stairs.

Al was in the living room, and Rei was in the kitchen, humming to himself in a happy manner.

"Oi, you feel better, Edo-Kun?" the young Mustang asked, looking over at the boy.

"Er, yeah." Ed answered. He rubbed his head, and sat down. "how was everything while I was currently unconscious?" he grinned his world-famous grin.

"It was all right."

". . ." Ed thought of something else to say. ". . .any calls about Roy or anything?"

"No." Rei kept facing the stove.

"Oh, okay."

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

_Not much happened in this chapter, huh? I'm willing to take in ideas for the next one to make them longer! (not anything about Ed finding out Roy's a dog, because I already know how he's going to find out -smile-) Review!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I dun own Dora the Explorer. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Note: **TWO lucky reviewers, that's right, TWO lucky reviewers will get their idea put into this chapter! You'll know who you are! Sorry for the others who didn't get their idea in this chapter. . . That doesn't mean I didn't like 'em! I'll probably add them in future chappies, okay?

**Back round for chapter: **Sowelu. She rocks! So does every other person/band who sang in for FmA. . .

**Chapter Seven**

"Niii-Saaaaan. . . You haven't taken Seldon out yet! It's your turn!" Al whined for the first time in his life.

"All right, all right," Ed got out a leash and called doggy Roy over to him. He clicked the leash onto his collar.

"I'll be back in a bit." the blond said in a bored tone, and walked outside.

**&&&&&&&**

Doggy Roy sniffed at the air. He never knew he'd live to see the day when Ed would walk around with him on a leash.

Naughty thoughts filled his head, and he quickly shook them off. He gazed up at his 'owner' and 'sighed' sadly to himself.

Ed and the dog stopped at the park for a break, where another dog was currently running around in as well. Doggy Roy and Mysterious Dog looked at each other. The Mysterious Dog let out a 'laugh.'

"_Hey! I've never seen you around here before!"_ he said in a punk like voice. _"but ya know what else?"_

"_What?"_ Roy asked.

"_Yo mama's so stupid that she chased her tail for days until she finally croaked! Like a frog!"_ The Mysterious dog laughed. Roy growled.

"_What was that?" _

"_you deaf? You probably still a pup! You dad probably abandoned you, where you got thrown into a pound and got stuck with that bean!"_

That struck a nerve.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S SO LIGHT HE COULD BE BLOWN AWAY AND NO ONE WOULD NOTICE BECAUSE HE'S SMALLER THAN A FRIGGIN' SHRIMP, HUH?" _Doggy Roy snapped. He bared his fangs, and went rushing towards the other dog.

"_H-hey-a, I was jus' jokin'!" _He yelled, before running away, as Roy chased after.

"Seldon!" Ed yelled, running after the canines.

It wasn't long until the blond lost sight of both dogs, and fell behind, gasping for breath.

"Damn it. . ." he cursed under his breath. He wondered what was going on with his dog. The mutt. . .

Ed decided to go to HQ to get some search parties out. Why couldn't he just go to a police station? Because HQ was closer, that's why.

**&&&&&&&**

Ed walked down the halls, randomly listening to people's conversations.

"Oh, Edo-Kun," Riza greeted, holding a stack of papers. "why are you here so early? You're not supposed to be here in an hour."

"My dog ran away." Ed answered, scratching the back of his head. The woman blinked.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah, well. . . HQ was closer than the police station, so. . . Yeah." The teen put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Well then. . ." Riza placed the stack down on a desk, and walked towards an office. "I'll go talk to a search party. . . You wait here. . ." she sighed, and whispered something about 'irresponsible kids these days. . .' to herself.

As Ed waited outside, he decided to listen to a random pair of soldiers chatting among themselves.

". . .oh, and did you notice Mustang was missing?"

"Yeah. . ."

"I heard he eloped somewhere."

Wait a second.

"Could you repeat that?" Ed asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, there's this rumor going around that Mustang eloped."

'Holy freaking shit. . .' Ed thought. He thought about the reason why Riza told Al not to tell him about Roy. . . _eloping?_

Riza walked out of the office.

"All right Edo-kun, I've called out a search party for you. We could find your dog in no time," she sighed, and glanced in the direction where Ed was. She saw him with his eyes wide, and in shock. "Edo-kun?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry." the blond boy said with a grin, scratching the back of his head. "Well! Let's go!" he charged out the door, hiding his shock with a cheerful face.

**&&&&&&&&**

'_Damn it, where did that mother-bleeper- go?' _Doggy Roy thought. If he were human right now, he would bash that son of a bitch's (ha-ha. Get the joke?) face right in! Then fry the dog, and feed him to Havoc, who would say how much of a great cook Roy was when it came to dogs.

The canine saw a group of soldiers walking across the road ahead. He wondered what it was all about. One of the soldiers glanced at him.

"Look! I think that's it! The one with the red collar and is small."

"And black." said another officer, in a stupid tone.

"How do you know that's it?" Soldier C asked. "there are lots of dogs here that are small, black, and have red collars!"

"Oh, you could be right."

The soldiers moved on, leaving a very confused doggy Roy. He decided to follow them.

He followed after two soldiers, whom Ed was listening to before.

"Did you see the shock on Fullmetal's face?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but he seemed pretty upset, hearing about Mustang eloping and all."

Wait.

'_I'm not eloping, you FREAKS! I'm walking right behind you!' _Doggy Roy yelled in his mind.

"Say, I wonder who he was running away with in the first place?"

"Probably one of Lieutenant Havoc's dates. Poor guy, I feel sorry for him."

"Sometimes, I can't stand that Mustang. He sleeps with too many women at once."

'_Hey hey hey!' _Roy thought. _'I was still a virgin until Ed came into my life and forced me into it! Okay, maybe it was me, but he was willing!'_

The dog threw that naughty thought out of his head, and proceeded to listen.

"I heard Fullmetal moved out of the dorms months ago."

"Where is he staying?"

"I'm not sure."

Roy decided it was a good time to get away from the officers chatting like married women, and thought it would be good to find Ed.

'_. . .he seemed pretty upset. . .'_ Oh, if only he weren't a dog right now, he could go up to Ed, tell him the full story, and everyone will be happy.

"_Hey, you there!" _Roy heard a dog call. He turned around, and saw the dog he met several minutes ago, as well as a few other. . . LARGE dogs. . .

'_Uh oh. . .'_ Doggy Roy thought.

"_Great to see you again, Little Buddy. . ." _The Mysterious Dog grinned. _"here's some payback from when we first met, eh?" _

The large dogs bared their fangs, and dashed towards Roy, barking and gnashing hungrily. The main character dog just stood there, mouth hung open in surprise. The dogs came closer and closer.

Roy decided he should have run moments ago, just when he turned around to get away. Before one of the large dogs could get him, Edward jumped into the scene, using his automail arm to punch the dogs in one blow.

The canines whimpered, and raced away. Fullmetal turned to Doggy Roy with a smile, but the dog saw a hint of sadness and anger in the human's eyes.

"Let's go home." he said.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Hey, Al, I'm back." Ed said, in the tone he spoke in before he had left. Rei walked out from the kitchen (the room where he practically lives in)

"He's out shopping again for dog food for Ro. . . Seldon." the teen said. Something jumped inside Ed. If Roy was going to cheat on him, then he could cheat on Roy.

But wait, what if it was just a silly rumor? The two officers said it was, but what if it really wasn't?

Roy has been gone for a long time. Maybe he wasn't going to come back? Maybe there really was no special surprise?

"Edo-Kun? Are you okay?" Rei asked, with worried eyes.

'Maybe Roy was treating on him! Like when Riza told Al not to tell him anything about Roy, for fear he would be worried or upset! Roy was gone a long time, but Ed thought he still should remain faithful to his lover.

Without thinking, the blond forced himself onto Rei, making their lips meet. Doggy Roy 'gasped' as he watched the scene. What the hell was Ed doing? Rei had the same reaction as his brother did.

When he and Ed broke apart, Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"Edward. . . What did you. . .?" he wanted to know what exactly the younger teen was doing. He didn't want Roy to be upset, what with him watching the whole thing right now.

"I've given up on Roy now!" Ed blurted out, and forced another kiss onto Rei. He pinned the shocked Mustang to the ground, pinning his arms above his head.

Roy just wanted to cry.

_I AM EVIL! STILL! And no, Ed hasn't given up on his darling Roy. _

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

Wait! Before you shoot me from not updating for two days -dodges tomatoes- There is a reason I didn't! My glasses were at the eye doctor's. . . and I can only type a limited amount of words when I'm blind. Ha-ha. But that didn't mean I wasn't brainstorming when I couldn't type! So here! Ha! Yay!

**Back round for chapter: **Roy and his heavenly glory. He's a shmexy beast! XD

**Chapter Eight**

Edward leaned back into the bathtub, sighing at the feeling of the warm water hitting his skin. He felt guilty somehow. He knew why. He shouldn't have done what he did. . .

_FLASHBACK_

"_I've given up on Roy now!" Ed blurted out, and forced another kiss onto Rei. He pinned the shocked Mustang to the ground, pinning his arms above his head._

_Roy just wanted to cry._

_The younger Mustang struggled, and finally broke free, grabbing a hold of Ed's shoulders._

"_Ed! Why? How? How could you have done that to my brother?" he yelled. The younger teen was silent._

"_There is no way, not ever could you just dislike Roy in a second!" Rei clenched his teeth. Then he sighed._

"_I love you Ed, but I care more about how my brother will react. . ." a small tint of pink spread across his face. "I know you haven't given up on him." he looked over to doggy Roy, who watched in silence._

"_Tell me. . ." Rei looked back at Ed. ". . .what happened?"_

"_I heard. . . Roy was eloping. . ." Ed answered, blushing._

"_E-eloping?" Rei suddenly burst out laughing. "c'mon Ed, why would you think he would do that? He loves you more than anything in the world!" the younger Mustang paused. ". . .well, besides me, that is." he smiled, and pat the blond on the back._

"_Go take a bath. I'll fix you a snack, and we'll all feel better." Rei stood up and walked into his kitchen home._

_Doggy Roy mentally sighed, glad that Rei hadn't gone all evil and crap. That would have been bad._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ed blew a few bubbles off of the surface of the water, and leaned down lower, so that his mouth was below the surface. He never stopped wondering about where Roy was, and how he was doing.

The alchemist wanted to see him so bad. So bad, in fact, it actually hurt.

The door slowly opened, and Ed jolted up in the bath, his naked upper half showing. He sighed in relief to see it was just _Seldon_ and not Rei or a stalker.

"Hey there, Boy." the human said with a sad smile. The expression made doggy Roy want to turn human himself and hug Ed.

The canine walked over to the side of the tub, and sat down, staring at his owner.

"I feel like such a dork. . ." Ed said, leaning back into the water.

'_Idiot, Ed! Do you even know what a dork is!.?'_ Doggy Roy thought.

"You haven't met him yet, but Roy is the person I love." the teen held out his automail arm. "I did something today I regretted. I wonder if he'll forgive me if he finds out?"

'_If you was a bandit leader, you'd be dead already, Edo-kun.'_ Roy thought, nodding to himself. _'since I'm not, I'll forgive you. Just this once. Heh. Next time, you'll truly be PUNISHED. Muahaha.'_

"But. . . What I'm wondering about the most is. . ." Ed paused. ". . . is he thinking about me right now? Wherever he is?" there was a long silence.

A mouth-watering aroma filled Ed's nostrils.

"FOOD!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ed grinned happily as he ate whatever he was eating, acting like a young school boy who had just come home. Rei smiled at this, and looked up when Al had come in.

"I'm here!"

"Al, what took you so long?" the blond asked.

"Too many people in one place. . ." the armor scratched the back of his head with a sweat drop.

"So, have things been okay when I was gone?" Alphonse asked, sitting down. There was a long bit of silence, and then Rei and Ed smiled.

"Yep. Everything's been great!" Rei answered, his left eyebrow twitching. Doggy Roy sadly shook his head.

_**IT WAS SO SHOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRTTT! REVIEW!**_

**Okay, read this. I order you. I don't care if you don't want to. Just freaking read it. Ha-ha.**

**I've decided to put a little quote thing at the bottom of each chapter, if I am able to, and you all have to guess who's saying it, and where it's from! How simple is that!.?**

**These aren't the exact quotes, because I'm too lazy to get my DVD. . .**

**Quote 1: "Sorry everyone, that really wasn't necessary. I just like the movie _Das Boot, _or what we call in English, _The Boot_."**

**Quote 2: "Would it kill you to put on some clothes? Honestly, it's like living with a freaking sasquatch (sp?)."**

**HINT: They are both from the same movie and are said by the same person, at different times. Yeah. And they are only in the deleted scenes. I will also be making a FmA crossover fic with it. . .**

**OH! ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING!**

**I am planning to make a fic that takes place between Hagane no Neko, and Hono'o no Inu. It's going to be on a different site, as well as rated NC-17. I want to know if any of you would like that. NOTE: You'll find out what that transmutation circle on the bed was used for. . . -wink wink-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Answer for clip in last chapter: **Yes! The answer was Dr. Evil from Goldmember! XD Cookies and plushies to **Mack** for guessing the correct answer!

**Back round for chapter: **Havoc. . .raaarrr. . .

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Ed was restless. He wanted to know where on earth Roy was, so he decided to think up a plan. . .

_Ed's Plan_

1. Walk up to Rei

2. Ask Rei where Roy is

3. If Rei does not tell, Ed will threaten Rei

4. If Rei still does not tell, Ed will get ready to beat Rei up

5. If Rei STILL does not tell, Ed will throw a fit

6. If Rei STILL does not tell, Ed will pack and Ed will go find Roy

7. If Rei DOES tell where Roy is, then Ed will be happy, and Ed will give Rei a hug

_End Ed's Plan_

Edward grinned to himself. It wasn't the PERFECT plan, but it will have to do. Besides, Ed didn't want to face the angry wrath of Roy if anything happened to the younger Mustang.

Rei sat on the couch in the living room, reading a novel of some kind. The younger teen walked up to him, and crossed his arms. The raven haired boy looked up with a blink.

"Yes?" he asked, wondering if he had done something to make the blond mad.

"Where's Roy?" Ed asked in a demanding voice. Before Rei could speak, he added, "'and don't tell me that's a secret. And tell me the truth too, 'cause I'm gonna check."

Rei was silent for a moment, wondering if he should really tell of Roy's whereabouts, or come up with a fancy lie that wouldn't involve Ed checking.

'If I tell him my brother's dead. . . Then he'll be sad, and Roy will kick my ass.' the young Mustang thought. 'but. . . What would happen if I told him he was a dog?'

"Give me a second." Rei said, and hurried upstairs, where doggy Roy was taking a nap.

"Nii-San. . ." Rei whispered, waking up the canine.

'_What?'_ Roy asked through his head.

"Edo-kun is demanding where you are. . ." the younger brother explained. "he said he'll check where you are if I tell him you're somewhere else but here. . ."

The dog didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Should I tell him. . ."

'_Then I wouldn't be able to scare him when I change back. . .'_ Roy answered sadly. _'this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. . .'_

"Nii-San. . . You can't always have what you want to happen. . ."

'_I know. . .' _Then and idea struck him. _'tell Ed that you called me, and tell him I'll come home soon. . .'_

"But. . . What if he doesn't believe me?"

"Rei. . . Why are you talking to Seldon?" someone behind the two asked. They both jumped, and turned around, and saw Ed with his hands on his hips.

"Uhhhh. . ."

_End it there! MUAHA! It's short too! Muaha! I've got writer's block! Muaha! Review!_

_And. . . About the in-between story. . . I haven't started writing it yet, so please wait a while longer, ok? Ok._

**NEXT MOVIE QUOTE:**

"What are you doing here? And why do you look like E.T.?"

**HINT:** It's in a Chinese humor film. Yeah. Like you'd figure it out XD I forgot the speaker's name though. . .


	11. Chapter 10

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Answer for clip in last chapter: **The answer from the last chapter is a quote from Shaolin Soccer! Cookies and Plushies to **hyperaquafairy**!

**NOTE:** I decided to be nice and shake the Writer's Block off and update another chapter for you _lovable_ folks. -snorts- -dodges flying food and gets hit in the head with several kitchen utensils- I have no recollection of what I just said. All I know is that I'm having an amsterdam good time! Yesh! Yesh! I just want you to be my everything! -deep voice- Andy Gibb. -looks at screen-

**Back round for chapter: **Nothing. But would you care if I was listening to Pat Benatar? And Rufus and Ron Stoppable singing the Naked Mole Rap?

**Chapter Ten**

"Rei. . . Why are you talking to Seldon?" someone behind the two asked. They both jumped, and turned around, and saw Ed with his hands on his hips.

"Uhhhh. . ." Rei began.

'_Please don't tell him!' _Roy thought. _'I wanna scare him!'_

"Answer me," Edward crossed his arms, and glared.

'_Make something up!'_

"Tell me the truth."

The pressure was just too much for poor Rei, because while Roy and Ed were convincing him to do one thing, his evil side was threatening to come out.

_Let me out!_

'_Don't tell him!'_

"Answer me!"

So the young Mustang twitched, and fell back onto the floor in a daze.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sorry, Rei. . ." Ed apologized after getting Rei a glass of water.

"No, it's all right," the teen answered with a smile.

"So. . . Will you tell me where Roy is now?" the blond asked with a pleading look. Rei twitched again, and glanced over to doggy Roy.

'_Erm. . . This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!' _the canine thought. With seeing the scared look in his brother's eyes (due to the fact that Ed might stalk him until he's dead), Roy came up with a conclusion. _'. . . well. . . Fine. . .'_

"Roy is. . ." Rei began. Ed nodded a bit.

"He is. . .?"

"He's been here. . .this whole time. . ."

"What?" the younger alchemist raised an eyebrow. "what does that supposed to mean?" (A/N I know, Ed is a complete dork right now XD) Rei grinned, and put a finger up to his own lips.

"My friend. That. Is. A.Secret." (ha! Another Xellos moment!)

"Damn it!"

"All you have to do is figure it out, and you'll know where he is." the Mustang got up.

"I have to figure it out, huh? That'll be easy!" Ed yelled, without thinking.

So he thought.

And thought.

And thought. (I'm trying to make it longer. Shhh.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That night, Ed sat on the bed, still thinking. Roy's been here this whole time. What the hell!.? Damn riddle. The teen hoped they would be forced off the face of the planet forever.

Edward messed up his hair in anger, and fell back onto the bed. He groaned loudly.

'_Roy's been here this whole time. . . He's been HERE. . . The whole time. . .'_ Ed thought to himself. He wondered if it had anything to do with his dreams. Seldon, Roy, Rei, Dark Rei, Seldon. . . Wait. . . Seldon?

As if he heard, doggy Roy jumped onto the bed, and licked Ed's face.

"Hey, Boy. Do you know the answer to the riddle?"

'_Yeah.'_ the canine answered. _'I'm right here, you poor excuse for a prodigy.'_

"I wish I knew too, Buddy, but I don't. . ." Ed sat up, and pet his dog, then stopped.

'_Roy's been HERE THIS WHOLE TIME. . .' _he thought, looking at the dog.

"Roy?" the blond asked with widened eyes. With an answer, doggy Roy barked and wagged his tail.

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward yelled afterwards.

_Yeah. That was short too. Don't kill me. Please! I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer! And more fun to read! If I don't make it longer, you can kill me. NOT literally though, because then I wouldn't be able to write for you wonderful readers. Okay? Okay._

_Hey! Wow! I'm on Page three! In Comic Sans font! XD_

**NEXT MOVIE QUOTE:**

"She asked me why you were so sad. I just told her that it was because you were beaten up by a girl."

**HINT: **Um. . . It has. . . Wait, if I tell you the actress, then you'd easily guess it. Um. . . The main character is a dad from another movie, and the other main character is a woman known in other movies who in this movie is looking for her kid. Some hint, huh? XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Answer for clip in last chapter: **The quote was from Ballistic. XD Sowee, no plushies or cookies for anyone. . .

**Note: **I had a dream a few nights ago. . . About a sequel to Hono'o no Inu. . . Rei get's a gender change. XD He wakes up as a female.

Rei: -runs into Roy & Ed's room- Nii-San! I have boobs! -pulls up shirt-

Roy & Ed: O.O

**Back round for chapter: **Um. . . Ron Stoppable anyone? Anyone?

**Chapter Eleven**

Al held his brother in his metal arms, fanning him with a magazine. Ed was in a daze, after the complete shock of finding that his lover was a dog.

"I'm surprised he was the only one who screamed," Rei said, looking over to the younger Elric.

"I figured something was up," Alphonse answered. He sighed as he heard Ed mumbling, still in daze.

"No Mom, I dun want milk. . ."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Roy?" the blond asked with widened eyes. With an answer, doggy Roy barked and wagged his tail._

"_HOLY SHIT!" Edward yelled afterwards._

_Rei and Al, who were downstairs, quickly stood up at the sudden high-pitched scream they did not recognize. The raced to the bedroom, and found Ed screaming his head off, running around the room._

"_Edo-kun!" Rei called with a sweat drop. "please! Calm down!"_

"_HOWCANICALMDOWNROYISADOGANDIDON'TEVENKNOWWHYBECAUSEIT'SSOSURPRISINGANDNOONETOLDMEINTHTEFIRSTPLACEIHATEBEINGLEFTINTHEDAAAARRRRRKKKKK!.!.!.!" the younger alchemist screamed. Alphonse sighed, and walked forward. He held out is big, metal arm, and got ready to do something. When Ed got close, the armor threw his fist onto the alchemist's head, making him pass out._

"_Sorry, Nii-San," Alphonse apologized. "but someone had to do it."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Rei walked back into the room after a little while, carrying a glass of water. He smiled when he saw Ed was up, okay, and scratching doggy Roy's belly.

"Feeling better?" the young Mustang asked. The blond nodded. "still a bit shocked?" Nod. "would you like something to snack on?" Nod.

A few minutes later, Rei came in with a snack, and took a seat by Edward on the bed.

"When you got knocked out, he asked me if you were okay." the older teen laughed, after the dog left.

"Heh, that was a stupid question," Ed snickered, munching on whatever he was eating. He paused for a moment. "but. . . I wonder why he turned into a dog. . ."

"Maybe, when you were a cat chimera. . . It was transferred like a disease, probably through a kiss. Or maybe it had something to do with that fever months ago." Rei answered.

"Maybe he's just too obsessed?"

"Nah. . ."

"Why would it hit NOW? Why not earlier?"

"It probably needed time to spread in his body."

Ed found himself blushing stupidly at the remark of _in his body_. (Could be a hint for he quote at the end of this chapter!)

"Er. . . Something the matter?" Rei asked with a blink.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at al!"

Doggy Roy walked back into the room, and Rei was silent for a moment.

"Ahh. . ." the younger Mustang said. "Nii-San said: You should hold him like you did before more often when he's a human again."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Now, we know where Roy is, but what about HQ?" Ed said with his arms crossed. On the other side of the room, the side of Rei's face was swollen, and doggy Roy looked like crap. Literally.

"We should just think up an excuse for when he is able to go back to work again." Alphonse answered, nodding to himself, glad he wasn't in the Mustang brother's positions.

"Yeah, but what. . .?"

More silence.

"Ah," Rei finally said. "we should go with the plan we had before you even thought that Roy was suspiciously gone. Like, him getting your present."

"Hmm. . . Yeah." Ed grinned. "now, we have to worry about when he'll change back. For all we know, we could be taking him outside, and he could transform out there. . . And naked, none the less!" he shook up a fist. "and the worst thing about that is is that most of his neighbors are damn women. . ."

'_Well, I WAS single at the time, Edo.'_ Roy thought. _'say, I wonder how that one girl is doing next door. . . I used to grab a pair of binoculars and. . . NO! BAD ROY! BAD. BAD ROY!'_

Rei burst out laughing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"G'night Rei." Ed said with a yawn, walking upstairs. "g'night, Al." he continued walking. He went into the bathroom, and picked up his toothbrush. He started to brush his teeth, and after a while, finished, and blinked. "g'night, me in the mirror." he walked out and into the bedroom. "g'night really soft carpet." he crawled into the bed. "g'night Palm-Tree Hea. . ." Edward quickly jumped out, with a gasp. A familiar person lay in the bed with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you again, Hagane no Chibi-Chan."

"Envy. . ."

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I am feeling SO evil today! Review! (Sowee it was short, I jus' wanted to update soon to let you know I'm not dead because of the long non-updating. . . darn work. . ..)_

_Oh, and I need a plot for the in-between fic. I haven't thought of one yet. . . And no animal transformations please! I want it so that it doesn't do much to the sequel and mess everything up! . . .I hope that made sense. . ._

**NEXT ANIME QUOTE: (yes, anime)**

**(oh. And not the exact quote either)**

"When your Leafé and my Leafé merge, we will be come one. . ."

"O-One!.?"

**HINT:** Heehee. . . I dun have a hint for you. MUAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Answer for clip in last chapter: **The quote was from Prétear. I encourage you to read it. Or watch it. It's so funny! XD

**Back round for chapter: **Go and Sasame from Prétear. Rar.

**Chapter Twelve**

"It's nice to see you again, Hagane no Chibi-Chan."

"Envy. . ." Ed managed to say. "wh-what the hell are you doing here!.?" Envy sighed with a grin, and shook his head.

"I heard that the Burning Alchemist was gone and out, so I decided to just drop by," the Sin answered, sitting up, and putting on a very suspicious look. "why would I do anything to hurt you, Hagane no Chibi-Chan?"

"Damn it, stop calling me that!" Edward looked around the room, wondering id his doggy Roy was there, but he wasn't.

"Do I feel someone panicking?" Envy widened his eyes in sarcasm, then smirked once again. He stood up, and before Ed knew it, he was backed up against the wall.

"I. . . I'm not helpless!" the blond clapped his hands together, and transmuted his automail arm into a blade. Envy jumped back, and put a hand on his hip.

"Well well, feisty little one, aren't you?" the Homunculus dashed forward, grabbing Ed's automail arm and tore it off; small parts falling off in the process. The teen gasped, and glared at Envy.

"You should remember I know your weaknesses." the Sin said. He pinned Ed to the ground, using his own legs to hold down Ed's. .

"Do you even know how many people have tried to hit on me!.?" Fullmetal twitched. _'okay, only Rei. . . But counting this guy, it's still a lot!'_

"Well then, you must be very popular." Envy grinned.

"Let me go!" Edward yelled. He glanced over to the door, and noticed he had left it open. Envy shook his head, and leaned down to the alchemist's face, and licked his cheek. Ed twitched in disgust.

"B. . .bastard."

"You taste better than I thought!" Envy said in a surprised tone. "I thought you would taste bad, after all of those times you were with the Flaming Alchemist. . ." Ed's eyes widened. Before the Homunculus could lean down once more to take a kiss, the blond screamed.

"Arg. . ." Envy winced, jumping back. "you're pretty high-pitched for a man. . . Unless. . ."

"Don't be stupid!" Ed quickly got up with a glare. Where were Rei and Roy? From hearing all that commotion, they should have been there by now. Fullmetal, took this chance to run away.

Out the door, down the stairs, and over the couch he went, faster than Envy could spot him. Ed ducked down and out of sight, steadying his breath. He glanced about, hoping to spot Rei and/or doggy Roy.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. . ." Envy called out, walking down the stairs. He grinned. "Hagane no Chibi-Chan. . ." Then he heard an angry yell, and felt someone pounce on him. Envy grinned, but noticed the body was far bigger than that of Ed's.

"Don't you dare call Ed that," said a low, menacing voice. "only I can. If you call him that. . ." Envy blinked as he felt himself get pulled up by the top part of his outfit, and saw dark, angry eyes. ". . .you'll have to answer to me."

"Roy?" Ed asked in shock. Rei appeared behind him.

"Yep." the young Mustang answered. "I was just outside with him, you know, so he could relieve himself, when there was this bright light and then. . . Yeah."

"Uh huh. . ." the younger boy stared.

Roy held his fist out, ready to pound Envy in the face.

"It's not like you can hurt me," the Homunculus said, shrugging. "or kill me, in that matter." before he could glance up, his face met with an angry fist of fury (koff koff) and Envy flew back.

"Then again. . . That did hurt, you know. . ." the Homunculus winced as he held his now bleeding nose.

"Nobody takes advantage of Ed while I'm gone. . ." Roy glared. ". . .because he's my property."

Ed sweat dropped. _'Who said anything about property? I own you too!'_

"Fine, whatever. I'll be back again," Envy stood up, still clutching his nose. He then jumped out the window, rolling on the grass, and running away.

Roy turned to Ed with a smile, and if you had the perfect eyes, you could see sparkles of gold around the two lovers.

"Roy. . ." Ed kept staring, as Rei let out a snort, and pointed.

"you might want to put on some clothes, Nii-San. . ." the younger Mustang said.

"Nii-San! I heard screaming!" Alphonse ran into the room, and stopped, then screamed himself and ran away.

"Yeah. . . I should put on some clothes. . ." Roy finally said after a few minutes.

_Review! The last chapter is next! Oh, and I want you people to give me a plot for the in-between story! Okay? Okay._

**Preview for new fic:**

**Coming soon from Chibi Reina Productions. . .**

Edward made his way through Central, after hearing from Brigadier General Roy Mustang that he had to investigate a dead body. He had heard that the head had been chopped off with a blade, and wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist to see what was up.

Ed grumbled to himself about why Mustang himself wouldn't go. What a pain in the. . .

"Ah! Lieutenant Colonel Elric, sir!" Lieutenant Bloch called out. He waved to show Ed where he was, and the alchemist walked over. A body lay on the ground, covered in a grey sheet.

"This the victim?" Ed asked, placing a hand on his hips.

"Yeah. . ." Bloch answered "seems that it belonged to an officer from the military." an image of Scar flashed through the younger blond's mind, wondering if he had been running about again, killing State Alchemists.

"Was he an alchemist of the State?" Ed asked. Bloch shook his head.

"No. He was just a normal officer."

**A murderer. An Alchemist. And a Brigadier General. Oh, isn't love just in the air?**

**To Kill or Not To Kill**

**Coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Summary:** .Sequel to Hagane no Neko. Six months after Ed changes back, Roy disappears, and a small, black dog comes into Ed's life. There's something familiar about it, though. . . RoyEd

**Note: **I was at the library when I updated last... now I'm at home! With three borrowed library mangas! Called Hot Gimmick! Ryoki's hot without his glasses .

Oh, and sowwee that I didn't update sooner. The story thingy didn't show up, so I couldn't update. Now I'm at my own computer so we don't have anything to worry about!

**Back round for chapter: **-snorts- (that's a hint) I love baby piggies!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ed leaned back on the leather couch with a sigh. He waited for Roy to finish paperwork, so they could both go home and get some grub.

"So, you think this is all over now?" the blond alchemist asked.

"What?" Roy looked up from his work.

"The whole 'animal transformation' gig. You think it's all over?" Edward sat up, and looked at his lover with a serious look.

"Well, it depends on how I transformed." the older man answered. "this is what I think: I transformed because I kissed you when you were a cat. Either that, or all that 'exercise' we've done from after you changed back. We just have to wait and see if anyone else transforms into an animal; see how it spreads."

Just then, Riza walked in with more paperwork, but something was different about her.

"Here you go, Sir," she said, and walked back to the door.

"Um, wait a second, Hawkeye. . ." Roy called out, and the woman stopped.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Have you been kissing anyone lately?" the man asked. Riza blushed.

"Um. . . Well, _he _kinda kissed me. . ."

"Who?"

"Your brother. . ."

And then it all came back to him. Roy remembered this one time when he was still a dog, and Rei kissed his head.

The man began to dial.

"_Hello, Mustang Home."_

"Rei. . ."

"_Yes, Dear Brother?"_

"Explain to me why Hawkeye has mouse ears."

**END**

-sobbing- I had so much fun writing this series! As well as Hagane no Neko! I'm so sad to see it finished! -still wailing- I love you all! There will not be another story for this! But be patient for two more RoyEd stories! To Kill or Not to Kill and another one where Ed is turned into a girl from a disease but Roy doesn't recognize him (for some reason) and hires him/her as his maid! I love you all! Please review!

Seriously. I am crying right now. . . XD


	15. Questions

**Hono'o no Inu**

**DISCLAIMER**: I dun own FmA. I only own Rei. Lucky me. -smiles-

**Questions **

Before I start with the exact. . . chapter thingy, I wanted to ask you guys something. ... -smiles ands then cries- I'm a sissy. I don't have the guts to write that in-between story I promised you guys. Forgve me! -bows down before readers pull out their guns- I've never written a lemon/lime fic before, and even though I've read TONS of them... I still don't know how.

BUT there still could be a way for you guys to get the fic you've been waiting for. One of you, anyone who loves writing these sorts of fics, can write the story for me. Just let me know in a review, and I'll let you know if you are approved, or whatever the word is.

then, when the fic is written down, one-shot or chapters, submit them somewhere, and tell me, so I can change this chapter thingy, and tell everyone that you wrote it. I'm sorry for those who were waiting for the fic from ME... but I just can't do it -sighs- -bows down again- I'm so, so sorry!

So, anyway, let's get to the real reason why I typed up this... chapter thing. I got some e-mails with some questions about some of the characters' names, in both Hagane no Neko and Hono'o no Inu. I decided to write these up, just in case any of you have the same questions.

**Q1: Where did you come up with Rei's name?**

He was one of my original characters from one of my stories that I was writing, before I ditched it and went to find something better to do. 'Cept... in that story, he was a total dufus and kluts, and a complete AIRHEAD. . . not exactly the Rei Mustang I have here. Also, the Rei in my other story (btw, his other name is Ren :P), he had a twin sister. And the story was kind of like Ceres: Celestial Legend, and that's another reason why I gave up on it. (not by the fact that it was sort of like inscest, but by the fact like it was like Ceres.) Anywho, another reason why I came up with his name was that... it sounded cool. XD Like Rei Fukai from Yukikaze :P

And you all wonder why I gave the original Rei a second name, Ren. I couldn't make up my mind on what to name him XD But, if you've seen the second OVA of Fushigi Yugi, Ren was the name of one of the bad guys. But why am I telling you this if it has nothing to do with Rei Mustang, huh? HUH? ANSWER ME, PUNK! -pauses to take medication-

**Q2:** **Where did you come up with Roy's dog name, Seldon?**

Oh ho ho. Here's my favorite question. If you have ever seen Sherlock Holmes and the Hound of the Baskervilles, or read it, Seldon was the name of a 'criminal' who was the brother of Mrs. Barrymore (I think her name was) who was the wife of a butler, who was the butler of Sir Henry (who's HOT in the movie... with his hair all ruffled up like that :P). I felt sorry for the guy when he was killed by the hound... and Seldon just has a nice ring to it XD I took the liberty of naming one of my other characters from ANOTHER book I'm currently writing.

**Q3:** **Where did you come up with Rin's name? Was it from InuYasha?**

Um... no. Rin was the name of my original character, who was the twin sister of Rei/Ren in the story I ditched. And both Rin's are NOTHING alike XD Aside from the fact that they both know lots of martial arts, but that's it. And, I chose Rin because it sounds kinda like Ren, but without the 'e' and with the 'i'

**Q4: WTF IS UP WITH ENVY?.!**

XD I dunno. Let's sort of say that I almost made this into an EnvyEd. If I did, there would be more chapters, and Roy would stay a dog for a little while longer.

Why does he appear? I just wanted to make Roy have a special appearance.'Cause he's special.

Conner: ...ed.

Me: Shut up, Bastard.

**Q5: Why is Riza a mouse?**

Ha-ha. I got a review asking me if I could make her into one. So I did :P Actually, that's not the only reason. The other reason is that I wanted the fic to end with a humorous ending, and not one with fluffyness or lotsa romance or cheese. Yeah, I wanted it to end with humor. So I did.

**Q6: What's up with the animal transformation thing? Is it contagious?**

Actually, it is, if you are the one with the animal DNA, and you kiss someone, or anything else that has to do with passing stuff to another. Not like sneezing though, because that's not really enough.

**Q7: Why didn't Rei transform then?**

He was quick enough to pass it onto Riza, not that he doesn't like her or anything :P He probably just didn't want to turn into an animal, right after seeing the results for Roy and Ed, and how it was passed on. Heck, he would have Frenched Hughes or Breda if they were close by XD

**Q8: Why was Roy sick in Hagane no Neko?**

You should know by now on how the animal sickness thing is passed around. He kissed Ed too much, so he got sick with some of the DNA, and ended up in bed with a fever, not knowing what was going to happen to him six months later.

**Q9: If Roy was turned into a dog six months later... then why did Riza end up like a mouse earlier?**

The symptoms attack at different times. If you get kissed (or done more) by someone infected, you could transform in a minute or two, or in a decade or so. Heck, you could even be DEAD by the time it strikes XD

**Q10: So... tell me about your ditched story.**

Me: -grins-

I completely forgot what it was called, but it was about these two lovers, a princess and an evil warrior guy, who were... of course, lovers. When the evil warrior guy first meets her, it's love at first sight, and I completely forgot what happens after that, because it was only last year when I wrote it... Um, oh yeah. The evil warrior guy's, Nota's, men planned to kill the princess, Emiko, so he tries to stop them. Emiko dies, and Nota gets himself killed just to get her soul locked up inside a small stone. Then, years later, lotsa years later, there are these twins, Ren/Rei and Rin, who just love each other as brother and sister. And then on their birthday (sixteen, I think) their mother walks up with a necklace, and is all "Rin, Dear, put this on" and then Rin puts it on and there is this big FLASH and then Rin and Ren/Rei gasp when they see themselves. I even made a comic of that part, if any of you wanna know.

Rin: _Wh. . . what's going on?_

Ren: Sis... what's happening to us?

Rin: _...our clothes are all different..._

Ren: Sis... My hair's green! My favorite color! Isn't that amazing!.? -gets kicked in the face-

Rin: DON'T MESS WITH ME NOW!

Yeah. Pretty stupid. That's why I ditched it :P

So now... I must leave it at that until someone is prepared to walk up with the in-between story. Then I'll delete this chapter, rewrite the whole thing (ok, not really, just copy and pasting the questions)then submit it with the URL to the site with the fic. -blows kisses to loyal reviewers- I love you all! (ok, in the good way, lol)

finalfantasys-child


End file.
